Words (Bee Gees song)
}} "Words" is a song by the Bee Gees, written by Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb. The song reached No. 1 in Germany, Switzerland, Netherlands. "Words" was the Bee Gees third UK top 10 hit, reaching number 8, and in a UK television special on ITV in December 2011 it was voted fourth in "The Nation's Favourite Bee Gees Song"."The Nation's Favourite Bee Gees Song". ITV. 9 December 2011. The song has been recorded by many other artists., including hit versions by Rita Coolidge in 1978 and Boyzone in 1996. This was Boyzone's fifth single and their first number one hit in the UK. Writing Barry Gibb explains: }} Robin Gibb: "'Words' reflects a mood, It was written after an argument. Barry had been arguing with someone, I had been arguing with someone, and happened to be in the same mood. arguments were about absolutely nothing. They were just words. That is what the song is all about; words can make you happy or words can make you sad". Barry said in 1996 on the VH1 Storytellers television show that it was written for their manager, Robert Stigwood. Recording Words was recorded on 3 October 1967 along with "World" and the unreleased track "Maccleby's Secret" at the IBC Studios in London. The song featured vocals from only Barry and became his solo spot in concert for the remainder of the Bee Gees' career. The recording sessions for "Words" were especially memorable for two members of the group, Barry explained: "I remember the first session so clearly. Robin and I were in the studios at 9'o'clock in the morning, and Robin kept on falling asleep over the piano. I wanted him to write the piano part of the song and play it because I'm not much of a pianist, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open, so I ended up doing it myself". "Words" was also the showcase for a new piano sound, as Maurice explained: "We accidentally discovered the sound on 'Words'. When we were recording it, after everyone had gone to lunch, I was sitting at the piano mucking about and I wrote a riff. I went upstairs and switched on the mike for the piano, and then I started playing about with the knobs in front of me. When I played the tape back, I had all these incredible compressed piano noises. Mike Claydon at IBC Studios, who engineered all our records, then said 'What the hell was that?' when he heard the piano sound. 'Come up here and listen to that sound'. It was just compression, but he didn't know what to call it then. I think he called it 'limited'. It made the piano sound like it was about 40 pianos playing at the same time and very, very thick. In 'Words' it was very beautiful but that sound on it made it sound like the LA Symphony on it. If you listen to all our records, the piano sound is on it. According to sound engineer Damon Lyon-Shaw: "I was the one that actually devised it, Mike Claydon was the one who took the credit for it, but i was actually piddling around at the time as his junior. On the mixer at the time, we had compressors, Maurice was playing at piano at the time, just piddling around and I started feeding the piano into a series of these compressors and then screwed them up until he got his lovely metallic sort of sucking sound, and that was the birth of that sound, Maurice, assumed it was Michael, so he took the credits. Another sound engineer John Pantry offered to put things in a proper perspective: "Well, Damon didn't make the compressor/limiter, and my memory is that we all used to use that sound once we discovered what it did to piano notes. As to who got there first is open to debate. The sound was unique because it was a home-made device that was made by a guy called Denis King". NOTE: None of the above people were responsible for inventing a compressed piano sound in pop music. The Beatles had used this and George Martin is on record as calling it his "wound up piano sound" which he used on the bass notes heard in "Anytime at All" and others. "Lady Madonna " is one of their more famous examples of compressed piano. Release The B-side for "Words" was "Sinking Ships", one of very few songs by the Bee Gees to feature all three brothers on lead vocals: Barry and Robin Gibb in the verses and Maurice Gibb on the song's chorus. The group performed this song on The Ed Sullivan Show in 1968, with Barry Gibb on vocals, Maurice Gibb on bass, Robin Gibb on piano, Vince on guitar and Colin on drums. On that performance Vince is playing Gibson ES-335, and Maurice is playing Rickenbacker 4001. Some backing vocals near the end are heard only on the mono mix used on the single, some compilations, and the Studio Albums 1967–1968 box set. Mixes for "Words" suffered many different problems. Since it was originally used only as a single, no stereo mix was made until Atlantic wanted one for the Best of Bee Gees album in 1969, where it made its first appearance on LP. A stereo mix with the piano, bass and drums mixed down and the vocals pushed forward was made, which fans were dissatisfied with. Polydor in the UK instead chose to use the mono mix on their version of the album. In 1990, Bill Inglot prepared an improved stereo mix. While doing so, he noticed that two short sections of backing vocal near the end of the song were on the mono mix but not on the four-track master, as if Barry added them while the mono mix was made. The Studio Albums 1967–1968 used the original mono mix. As stated on the original single release, the song was featured in the film The Mini Mob (1968), where it was sung by Georgie Fame in an arrangement by Bill Shepherd. "Words" debuted at No. 67 in Cashbox in the United States in the week of 20 January 1968. It was the Bee Gees' second UK Top 10 single after "Massachusetts". Personnel * Barry Gibb – lead vocal, acoustic guitar * Maurice Gibb – piano, bass * Vince Melouney – electric guitar * Colin Petersen – drums * Bill Shepherd – orchestral arrangement Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Cover versions * 1967: in the British film The Mini Mob performed by Georgie Fame (Filmmaker Robert Amram recalls getting the promised song with just days to spare in the shooting schedule) * 1968: Lill Lindfors in Swedish as "Nu" acting as B-side for the single"Jag är från topp till tå". * 1968: Sandie Shaw on her album The Sandie Shaw Supplement * 1968: Glen Campbell on his US No. 1 album Wichita Lineman * 1969: Cilla Black on her album Surround Yourself with Cilla * 1970: Engelbert Humperdinck recorded the song on his album We Made It Happen * 1970: Elvis Presley performed the song in his concerts in the late-1960s and was released on the live album Elvis in Person at the International Hotel * 1970 (ca.): Cliff Richard, * 1973: Roy Orbison on his album Milestones * 1978: Susie Allanson's version reached No. 8 on the country charts * 1978: Rita Coolidge's version reached the Top 40 in the UK, peaking at No. 25 * 2006 Shawn Colvin recorded a cover in May while mixing These Four Walls and included it on the album Boyzone version "Words" became the first single from Irish Boyband Boyzone's album A Different Beat. The single was their seventh single overall, becoming their first number one hit in the UK. It received a Gold certification. Track listing ; CD1 # Words (radio edit) – 3:55 # The Price of Love – 3:11 # Words (alternative mix) – 3:53 ; CD2 (in limited edition digipak) # Words (radio edit) – 3:55 # The Price of Love – 3:11 # What Can You Do For Me – 2:59 # Words (alternative mix) – 3:53 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * Category:1968 singles Category:1968 songs Category:1978 singles Category:1996 singles Category:Atco Records singles Category:Ballads Category:Bee Gees songs Category:Boyzone songs Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Rita Coolidge songs Category:Rock ballads Category:Soft rock songs Category:Song recordings produced by Robert Stigwood Category:Songs written by Barry Gibb Category:Songs written by Maurice Gibb Category:Songs written by Robin Gibb Category:Susie Allanson songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Lill Lindfors songs